


Supernatural: The Musical: The Sequel

by Gypsymoon77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fangirls, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsymoon77/pseuds/Gypsymoon77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie produces her school's spring musical and gets to meet her favorite Supernatural character.  Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: The Musical: The Sequel

Marie let out a gush of air from her lungs as she and the others took their final bow. The applause was exhilarating and she couldn't control the ecstatic grin on her face. She scanned the crowd for her parents one more time, but still didn't see them in the audience.

_'That's ok_ ,' she told herself, as she turned and followed the rest of the cast behind the red curtain. ' _They're busy. And they probably didn't even notice the tickets I left on the breakfast table this morning.'_

The post-show rush had begun and she didn't have time to think about the excuses her parents would inevitably offer when she got home. She was being hugged and congratulated, and everyone was talking at once. She was trying to give orders, to keep control, but she was too giddy to really bother. She still couldn't believe she had convinced the principal to allow her to write and produce another play (she had a strange feeling that a certain someone may have had a little influence in that). But here she was, having just successfully pulled of the spring musical – Supernatural: the Sequel.

The commotion was beginning to die down and she stepped back out onto the stage and down the side steps. She looked out over the theater at the milling parents and classmates, small little groups clustered around her fellow thespians. Still no sign of her parents. ' _But dad was probably called back to the hospital for an emergency, and mom has that big trial coming up....'_

“Marie!!” came a singsong voice from behind her.

Marie staggered forward as she was pounced on by a trenchcoat-clad girl. She laughed, turning in the embrace to throw her arms around Siobhan. Kristen approached at a more sedate pace, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of the army green jacket. She was still supporting the eyeliner “stubble” on her cheeks and chin, though she had abandoned the wig.

“Thank you two for reprising your roles as Dean and Cas,” Marie said, releasing Siobhan from the hug and stepping back to smile at her two friends.

Kristen laughed. “Yeah, I feel like I'm getting type cast,” she joked as she removed one hand from her jacket and took Siobhan's hand in her own. Both girls caught sight of someone past Marie's shoulder and smiled. “Hey Agent Smith!” greeted Kristen, looking somewhat confused.

Marie turned to find a bouquet of cream-colored roses and baby's breath held out to her. Dean Winchester was grinning at her over the flowers, his green hazel eyes looking mischievous. “For the writer/producer,” he stated. “Ladies...” he greeted the fake Dean and Cas.

Marie giggled, taking the bouquet from the man and holding it tight to her chest. ' _You're telling me a_ demon hunter _found time to come see my play and my own parents didn't? Way to go mom and dad.'_

“Well, we're off to our post-production celebration,” Kristen nudged Siobhan and waggled her eyes suggestively, making her girlfriend giggle. “It was nice seeing you again, Agent Smith.” The couple moved past Marie and Dean, heading out the front of the theater.

“Thank you for coming to see the play,” Marie said in a subdued manner, looking down at the bouquet and touching one of the fragile looking petals.

“No biggie,” Dean said with a shrug. “I checked out your school website on a whim and saw you were doing a spring production. Sammy said to tell you he was sorry he couldn't make it. There's a wendigo out in Colorado he's tracking down. So Supernatural: the Sequel, huh? Where an intrepid young writer meets the heroes from the books she loves and helps them defeat a goddess? Don't they call these sorts of things a “Mary Sue” or something?” he queried teasingly.

Marie felt her cheeks heat up. “So, about the part where she helps the hero realize his true feelings for his best friend?” she quipped, with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, no,” replied Dean flatly. Then he shot her a roguish grin. “But speaking of angels...” He half turned and waved towards the back of the theater. An older man waved back and began to make his way down the aisle. The teenager felt her heart begin to beat hard as the blue-eyed man came to stand next to Dean. “Marie, may I introduce the angel Castiel.”

The man smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and held out his hand. “It is nice to meet you, Marie,” he said in a gravely voice.

Marie made a funny choking noise as she stared up at the angel. “No way,” she murmured, reaching out, gripping his hand and holding it tightly in her own. Castiel blinked at her in a funny, bemused sort of way and Marie let out a whimper. “Oh, no way....” she repeated almost breathlessly. She knew she was, as her grandmother would say, “making moon eyes” at him, but this was _Castiel, the angel of the Lord._

Dean let out a loud laugh. “Hey! I thought he was supposed to be mine!”

Marie sheepishly dropped Castiel's hand and the angel looked even more confused. “I don't understand...” he began.

“That reference!” Marie and Dean finished for him in unison. Marie let out another little fangirl whimper at the angel's impossible adorableness but Dean just laughed harder. Castiel's lips pinched into a frown as he realized he was the butt of a joke that he didn't comprehend at all. Dean cast him an apologetic smile and turned back to Marie.

“Well, we don't want to keep you. Just wanted to say congratulations. You did good,” he stated.

“Yes, I very much enjoyed the musical. Especially the kissing scenes,” added Castiel, shooting Dean a playful glance.

“You, shut up,” groused Dean, pointing his finger at his best friend and trying to give him a stern glare.

Marie's eyes darted around the now mostly-empty theater. Still no mom and dad. Looked like she was going to have to bike home. She knew her smile was becoming strained but she tried to keep up the cheerful persona. “Thank you two for coming,” her eyes coming back to rest on the angel and demon hunter in front of her. Dean was frowning now as his own eyes moved across the theater. And Marie knew that he knew. Her parents hadn't shown up for the musical. She was the only member of the cast that wasn't being trundled back home in the family minivan, surrounded by gushing, admiring family members. She would be the lone teenager girl biking across town in the dark to parents who may not even ask why she was so late coming home.

Dean turned back to her, any traces of pity carefully masked in his hazel eyes. “We passed a diner coming into town. They got good pie?”

Marie blinked rapidly by the odd switch in topic. “You mean 'Nell's'? Yeah, I mean I haven't been there in awhile. Dad used to take me there on Sunday's to get milkshakes...”

Dean nodded and tilted his head in a 'come along' gesture. “We'll get some pie and then Cas and I can drop you off on our way out of town.”

Marie's eyes widened. “In the Impala?” she asked in a breathy voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mary Sue, in the Impala.”

Castiel frowned and leaned over. “I thought you said her name was Marie?” he quizzed in an overly loud whisper.

“Stop thinking so hard, Cas.”

The two men were interrupted when Marie let out a shrill squeak of excitement. “Let me go grab my bookbag!” she practically shouted, before turning and running towards the backstage to grab her belongings. She was going to get to ride in the Impala with Dean Winchester and Castiel! She squealed again and did a little happy dance.

Best night ever!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I couldn't get over the idea of Marie meeting Castiel. I figured she would be a complete Cas fangirl. Not sure why I gave her such an angsty, unsupportive-parents thing going on, but I did.


End file.
